Weiss Kreuz 100 Drabbles
by Evil Rociel
Summary: 100-words drabble challenges from the Weiss Kreuz 100 LiveJournal Community.
1. First Time

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.  
  
Written in response to Drabble Challenge: First Time  
This can be any type of first time - Just first time it in 100 words!  
  
First Time  
By Rociel  
30 August 2004  
  
Yohji cursed and glared at his formidable enemy. Applying just enough pressure to temporarily staunch the bleeding, he made another clumsy attempt to get at his target. And missed. Again.  
  
"Come on, it's not that hard," came the nasally drawl of the German as he looked on, clearly amused by the situation at hand.  
  
"Just shut up, Schuldig, before I'm forced to do something we might both regret," Yohji growled.  
  
"I can't believe this is your first time," Schuldig continued as he draped himself over the Weiss assassin.  
  
"Schuldig, one more word from you and you're sewing your own damn buttons."  
  
End. 


	2. A Simple Weapon

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.  
  
Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Weapon of Choice  
Write a drabble featuring one or more WK characters and their weapons. You can choose between mental power, physical weapon or anything that can be a source of strength.  
  
Warning: Character death. In a non-angst drabble... yes.  
  
A Simple Weapon  
By Rociel  
2 September 2004  
  
Aya lunged across the room, putting some distance between them. Back pressed against the wall, he kept his eye on his target. His dark adversary waited at the corner of the room, taunting him. Then slowly, teasingly stroked his jeans. "Get away from my clothes!" he raged and took a swipe with his katana. His attack was expertly dodged.  
  
The door slammed open. There was a deafening smack.  
  
"Now stop wrecking your room. Some people are trying to sleep, " came Ken's annoyed voice.  
  
The mangled remnants of his adversary lay on the floor. Vanquished by a roll of newspaper.  
  
End. 


	3. Home

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.  
  
Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Home  
What or where or who it is, or was or may be. What are its sights and sounds, what it means to a character... Whatever you can think of, go hit a homerun in 100 words.  
  
Home  
By Rociel  
12 September 2004  
  
Aya dithered for as long as he could. He did not want to return to the empty room that awaited him; for it no longer felt like home.  
  
Events of what happened haunted him. How could he be so stupid? He paused at the door to his room, then moved towards the other's and knocked.  
  
The door opened. "Ken, I…" Aya faltered, eyes darting over to Ken's bed.  
  
Ken smiled wryly, understanding dawning on him, "No, you may not sleep in my room. You will go back to your room, kill that cockroach, and sleep in your own bed. Goodnight."  
  
End. 


	4. Chromatic

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.  
  
Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Chromatic  
Write a drabble regarding one or more colours, or even its absence.  
  
Chromatic  
By Rociel  
15 September 2004  
  
First there was darkness, a black vacuum within him.  
Then a red spark, a passionate soul in his life,  
Warm orange flames, igniting his heart,  
Yellow silk danced as sin tossed his hair, infectious laughter embracing his soul.  
  
But the reaper appeared, claimed the heroic fool.  
Verdant green eyes swimming with sorrow,  
Skies painted blue, an empty vastness,  
Indigo nights littered by a million shiny tears, loss and anguish twisting guilt's heart.  
  
Dusky violet signaling twilight of life, guilt's own journey came to an end,  
All colours merged and new light created,  
A pure white eternity, sin and guilt reunited.  
  
End. 


	5. Mistaken

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.  
  
Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Mistaken Identity  
Write a drabble involving an error: whether a person, an item or an idea - someone gets it wrong.  
  
Mistaken  
By Rociel  
26 September 2004  
  
It was not a good start to the day.  
  
The toast was burnt. The coffee was too thick. The scrambled eggs were too salty. The sound of yet another glass breaking came from the kitchen. Schuldig sighed, poking at the rubbery mess on his plate. It quivered. He blanched and pushed it aside.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Crawford asked without looking up from his papers.  
  
"Nothing!" There was another crash from the kitchen. Schuldig paled. "I just bought the wrong sweets for the kid."  
  
"Do tell," Crawford said dryly.  
  
"He asked for jelly."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I got him lube."  
  
End. 


	6. Verbrechen und Strafe

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.  
  
Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Verbrechen und Strafe  
Or else, Crime and Punishment.  
  
Verbrechen und Strafe  
By Rociel  
3 October 2004  
  
Schuldig paced around the room, clad in naught but a towel round his waist. Fuming, he banged on the door again.  
  
"You! Out! Now!" He raged, eyes gleaming with an unholy light.  
  
"No." An impassionate voice answered. Once Farfellow decided to take up temporary residence in the bathroom, no one could get him out short of prying his cold dead corpse from it. If Schuldig wanted to pick up a call in the middle of his bath, it was none of his concern.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Schuldig almost screamed in frustration.  
  
"You ate my coffee roll."  
  
End. 


	7. Finding Life

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators.  
  
Drabble Challenge: Life after Death.  
  
Finding Life  
By Rociel  
11 October 2004  
  
When he died, he felt no pain, for he knew not what he had lost. They gave him a new home, a new purpose, a new identity, but he felt no joy. He knew not what emotions were, for he was an unfeeling tool working for the greater good of the organisation.  
  
Then Nagi met Tot, and he learnt what living meant, clinging to her innocence like a lifeline. When she laughed, the world grew a little brighter and he found a wayward family in Crawford, Schuldig and Farfellow. So when she cried, he made the flowers dance for her.  
  
End. 


	8. Remembering Death

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators.  
  
Drabble Challenge: Life after Death.  
  
Remembering Death  
By Rociel  
11 October 2004  
  
If he could start things over, he would never have let any harm befall the remaining love of his life. He could remember everything vividly. Her dying screams grated on his memory like nails on chalkboard. Indignant at the violent manner death chose to claim her, she screeched and fought death every step of the way. Until at last, she shuddered and moved no more. Her body mangled beyond recognition, her beauty forever lost. Yohji knew he had to move on with life after her death, but not before he exacted vengeance on the person who smashed his beloved Seven.  
  
End. 


	9. Tantrum

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators. 

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: "He looked to his right and saw..."

All drabbles have to start with the words "He looked to his right and saw..."

Tantrum  
By Rociel  
15 July 2007

He looked to his right and saw several pointy objects heading his way.

"Geez, kid, it said 'school project'! I didn't know it was your private stash of kitty pictures!" Schuldig paled as something narrowly missed him. Neutered by a pen, not a pretty way to go.

Brad sat in the eye of the storm, calmly sipping his coffee and reading his newspapers as routine demanded. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at Farfellow, who was, if one ignored the maniacal grin as he mouthed a "Bombay", reasonably sane that morning.

Pausing to regard Schuldig for a moment, Brad smirked as he returned to his papers, "He'll live."


	10. End Game

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators. 

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: "He looked to his right and saw..."

All drabbles have to start with the words "He looked to his right and saw..."

End Game  
By Rociel  
15 July 2007

He looked to his right and saw his final target, a humanoid creature that flew with bat-like wings and breathed fire.

He was bleeding like a stuck pig. He was out of bandages. His team mates were dead. He had no bullets left. His telepathy was useless. "This is as embarrassing as being strangled to death by a flimsy piece of string," he thought acerbically.

"Imagine that," a low voice murmured into his ear, easily distracting him from his mission. Yohji smiled good-naturedly as he peered over Schuldig's shoulder at the screen of the hand-held game console, ignoring the scathing glare shot his way.

"Oops. Game over."


	11. Termination of Employment

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators. 

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Termination of Employment

Walk out, resign, die, get fired - there are plenty of ways to leave your job and we want to see how you do it in Weiss Kreuz. But remember to exit quickly - you only have one hundred words!

Termination of Employment  
By Rociel  
19 July 2007

"They're cancelling Schwarz?" Yohji asked incredulously.

"Brad's never wrong. Keep looking. Weiss could be next." Schuldig instructed as he tossed another paper at Yohji.

"We're the good guys. We don't get cancelled."

"Keep dreaming, katzchen," Schuldig scoffed.

"What are the others doing?"

"Brad's living off his investments. Nagi's secured a role in a Gundam series. Farf's joining the seminary."

"He's what!?"

"Forget him. Have you found anything for me?"

"How about this?" Yohji asked as he passed the papers over to Schuldig. "They are looking for a telepathic red-head for the X-men movie."

"Very funny, Yohji. It says 'females only'."


	12. Floods

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators. 

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Floods

Farfarello quoting the biblical apocalypse, Sakura bursting into tears, Ken getting caught in a natural disaster on a countryside job - whichever way it pours, we want one hundred words on floods.

Floods  
By Rociel  
30 July 2007

"Waddling around ankle-deep in sluice is not exactly what I had in mind for a romantic date," Ken mused. "Why don't we call in some help?"

"We are professionals, Ken. We can handle this. Besides, the communication systems are down." Aya answered impatiently. "Are you able to pinpoint their location?" he asked tersely.

Ken grinned at that. "They are, what you would say, fraternising with the enemy." Aya shot him a dark look before returning to his mission. There was a loud 'clang', a yelp and the lights in the house went out.

"Can we call a professional plumber now?"


	13. Getting Married

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators. 

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Getting Married

Whether it's Tot choosing The Dress or Yohji at the registry office, we want to hear something about doing the deed - in 100 words.

Getting Married  
By Rociel  
6 August 2007

Yohji stared dumbfounded. Everyone was there, dressed to the nines.

"You rascal," Ken hugged him as he said in mock anger, "you weren't planning to run off into the sunset and live happily ever after without telling us, were you?" Aya stood beside him, a ghost of a smile gracing his usually stoic expression. Omi gave him a thumbs-up sign.

Yohji turned to Schuldig. "You knew?"

"That you were going to spontaneously pop the question and drag me off to a random chapel to do the deed?" Schuldig grinned broadly. "Liebchen, I happen to live with an extremely evil clairvoyant."


	14. Bathroom

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Bathroom

Whether it's a traditional Japanese bath, a Western shower stall, a hotel's 'littlest room', or a public facility, we want 100 words of Weiss Kreuz in the bathroom...

Bathroom  
By Rociel  
11 November 2007

The unearthly shriek sent Yohji bolting out of the bed towards its source. He stumbled as his mind was battered by a stream of German expletives. Gritting his teeth as he fought the mental onslaught, he banged the bathroom door open.

"Dammit Schu..." he started heatedly but stopped short as the Schwarz telepath speared him with a threatening glare.

"Not one word..." Schuldig warned as a mop of matted orange hair flopped into his face and foiled Yohji's pathetic attempts to contain his laughter.

"Shut up, Yohji. You could have warned me about the bidet system in your fancy bathroom."


End file.
